Pleasurable Times
by Ranting Flamer 2060
Summary: Starscream and Thundercracker are in the med bay, what is a pleasure seeking Skywarp to do? One-Shot. Complete.


**Poker Face -Lady GaGa, continuation requested by Asher119**

Warning: This story has not been beta'd and may contain various grammar errors, and is a continuation of one of Kittara's one-shot music drabbles. It is also rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: We don't own it. If we did, that would be fraggin awesome.

* * *

Skywarp walked into the Nemesis brig with a sly grin. "Hey Sunstreaker, how you feeling today?"

Sunstreaker looked up murderously from his position tied up on the floor. "Frag off Seeker." He growled, optics barely slivers in the dark.

Skywarp opened the cell door and knelt down next to the golden warrior. "Heh, both Screamer and TC are in the med bay thanks to you, I've got to find my pleasure somewhere."

The golden twin's optics widened. "What are you-?" Sunstreaker didn't get to finish his sentence. His breath hitched in his vents as Skywarp began to playfully trace the transformation seams at his side.

Skywarp grinned maliciously and leaned in close to Sunstreaker's face, his optics burning a brilliant scarlet. "When I'm done, you're going to wish you were a Decepticon."

Sunstreaker's vents hitched again as the purple seeker's hands began to dig into his sides, finding the sensitive wiring underneath. There was nothing he could do to prevent the sensation flowing to his processor, he was completely tied up, and it was like a drug. Sunstreaker was caught completely off guard when the lust driven seeker pressed his mouth to his, glossa snaking out to brush against his own.

Of all the things that had gone through his processor when Skywarp had mentioned pleasure, this wasn't one of them. Skywarp was only half right, it wasn't worth becoming a Decepticon just for this, but why waste the chance?

Skywarp slowly moved his slender fingers up from Sunstreaker's side transformation seams to the golden twin's helm. Stroking the side vents, he strengthened the kiss, pressing harder against the golden twin's lips. Pulling away, Skywarp looked into the warriors blazing royal violet optics with a smirk.

Sunstreaker returned his stare, lust beginning to burn in his spark. His engine revved slightly as he spoke, his deep voice practically purring. "I can give you the pleasure you want... if you untie me."

Skywarp thought for a moment, did he really want to risk letting the Autobot terror of the skies loose, just for a bit of pleasure? Staring into those deep violet eyes, Skywarp could see the remarkably handsome twin was going to indeed give him a pleasureful time. Throwing all caution to the wind, Skywarp feverishly began to untie the energy chains keeping the golden twin immobile.

"This had better be worth it Autobot." Skywarp whispered into Sunstreaker's audio as the last of the chains fell away.

"Oh, it will." Came Sunstreaker's reply as he instantly reached up and began to fondle the Teleporter's powerful wings, bringing their bodies closer together for easier reach.

Skywarp arched into the touch on his wings, as his own hands began to ghost over the ground-pounder's form, bring forth a soft moan from the golden mech.

Moving in closer to Sunstreaker, Skywarp began to nuzzle and nibble at the sensitive cables in Sunstreaker's neck. Delicate fingers traced the seams around the golden plated interface port.

In response, Sunstreaker slowly started to move his hands down the wings, and dipped them into the sensitive seams where the wings attached to the black and purple seeker's frame, causing Skywarp to gasp lightly and press harder into his touch.

Taking his chance, now that the seeker had stopped teasing his neck cables, Sunstreaker swooped in and gave the flier a forceful kiss, catching Skywarp's glossa with his own. Keeping the jet busy, Sunstreaker dropped his hands from the tantalizing wings to gently stroke the plating over Skywarp's interface port.

Feeling Sunstreaker's port open beneath his hands, as the golden twin kept them interlocked glossa tangling his own, Skywarp opened his own port as he shifted his weight to force Sunstreaker onto his back. Breaking the kiss, Skywarp licked his lips as he uncoiled Sunstreaker's interfacing cable, gazing down into the now brilliantly pulsing light lavender optics of the Autobot beneath him, trying desperately to ignore the repeated gentle touches to his cockpit.

Sunstreaker kept his optics glued to the softly glowing magenta optics above him, slowly uncoiling the seeker's interfacing cable with one hand, and softly rubbing the glass cockpit with his other. Smiling to himself as he watched the seeker try to ignore his petting. Grinning outwardly, Sunstreaker plugged Skywarp's cord into his port, and sent a powerful pulse of energy across to the perky seeker.

Skywarp felt Sunstreaker plug into his systems, but what he didn't expect was the massive pulse of energy the golden Autobot sent into him. Cooling fans kicking in on high, and optics shuttering off, Skywarp buckled under the sudden surge, almost going under. All of his senses were completely enfolded in Sunstreaker's powerful feeling of lust. Just managing to stay online, Skywarp plugged Sunstreaker's cord into his own port, completing the circuit, and allowing him to send an equally powerful surge back into the golden twin.

Sunstreaker nearly bucked Skywarp off when the circuit completed. The surges Skywarp sent forced his already taxed cooling system to work harder. Determined to not go under before the seeker did, Sunstreaker began to run his hands over the overly sensitive plating of Skywarp's wings again, distracting the seeker just enough that the surges no longer rammed against his already wild systems.

Beneath the combination of powerful electrical surges, and the new stimulus of touch running the length of his wings, Skywarp fell forward onto the golden warrior, vents panting heavily. Still struggling to keep up with the surges of energy that kept coming, he felt Sunstreaker start to dip in and out of the tender joints that connected his wings to his frame.

Trying to sit up, Skywarp found that Sunstreaker's exploring of the sensitive circuitry intensified, as well as the surges across the link. He let out a loud moan, Sunstreaker wasn't kidding when he said he'd make untying him worth it.

Since sitting back up was now out of the question, Skywarp reverted instead to start licking, and sucking at the Autobot symbol on Sunstreaker's chestplate, while wandering fingers pried underneath the armor into the sensitive wiring. Sunstreaker let out a gratifying moan to Skywarp's teasing.

Moving in sync with with Sunstreaker's touches to his wings and energy surges, Skywarp worked his way up to the golden's mouth, catching it passionately with his own, at the same time he started to slowly grind his pelvic armor into the warm body beneath him.

The grinding contact of heated armor against his, along with Skywarp's glossa entertaining his own, was the last stimulus Sunstreaker could handle. Fingers digging in hard into the sensitive armor joints of the purple seeker's wings, and one final electric surge that jumped across from his body to Skywarp's as well as through the linked cables, Sunstreaker's systems overcharged, and he fell into darkness.

Slowly coming back online, Sunstreaker rebooted his aching systems, and ran his system check. After ensuring that everything was properly functioning, he brought his optics online just bright enough to see around him.

He was still in the Decepticon brig, but the door was open, and the dull form of a recharging Skywarp was next to him. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to his processor, making Sunstreaker smirk. Quietly, and as gently as he could, Sunstreaker unplugged the interfacing cables that held him and the seeker together.

Getting up slowly, so as to not wake Skywarp he made his way to the door and peered out into the hallway. Seeing no one, Sunstreaker turned and whispered, "Still not worth becoming a 'Con for that." With that, he closed and locked the door to the Nemesis brig, and made his escape, snickering wildly the entire way at the purple seeker's stupidity.

* * *

Please review if you read!! They even placed the link to it where it is easy to click! :)

Gave this a quick ending as my muse didn't know where to go from when Sunny escapes. or how he did it. If you would like to make this into a full fledged multi-chapter story (not sure how you would), please message us!


End file.
